hogwarts_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Hogwarts: The Next Generation
Hogwarts: The Next Generation is a Harry Potter based youtube series created by Wyld Lily. It is set to continue on from the Epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. The first episode takes place onboard the Hogwarts Express. Each season is supposed to represent a year. Each season has 13 episodes with the occasional special or minisode inbetween. Plot The series is generally given a different plot per season, the plot of season 1 being (to be added). Each season revolves around a different character Cast as Albus Potter Echo Smith as Rose Weasley as Scorpius Malfoy as Caterina Wood Wyld Lily as Alexstraza Kindle as Victoire Weasley as Dominique Weasley as Louis Weasley as James Potter as Lily Potter as Roxanne Weasley as Fred Weasley as Hugo Weasley as Teddy Lupin as Augusta Longbottom as Alice Longbottom as Tobias Wood as Molly Weasley as Lucy Weasley as Sylvia Micheals as Ethan Galner as Jeremy Chang-Dooley Episodes Season 1 Season 1, Episode 1: The Beginning Season 1, Episode 2: The Anxious Arachnid Season 1, Episode 3: The Darkness Season 1, Episode 4: Let Go Season 1, Episode 5: I'm Her 6th Cousin? Season 1, Episode 6: Hallow'een Season1, Episode 7: Stardust and Cosmos Season 1, Episode 8: Christmas Season 1, Episode 9: Fear Him Season 1, Episode 10: End of Year Exams Season 1, Episode 11: To Be or Not to Be Season 1, Episode 12: Mysteries Season 1, Episode 13: Dreams Season 2 Season 2, Episode 1: Season 2, Episode 2: Season 2, Episode 3: Season 2, Episode 4: Season 2, Episode 5: Season 2, Episode 6: Season 2, Episode 7: Season 2, Episode 8: Season 2, Episode 9: Season 2, Episode 10: Season 2, Episode 11: Season 2, Episode 12: The Might of Salex Season 2, Episode 13: The Wrath of Slytherin Season 3 Season 3, Episode 1: Season 3, Episode 2: Season 3, Episode 3: Season 3, Episode 4: Season 3, Episode 5: Season 3, Episode 6: Season 3, Episode 7: Season 3, Episode 8: Season 3, Episode 9: The Plant Season 3, Episode 10: Nightmares Season 3, Episode 11: Season 3, Episode 12: Season 3, Episode 13: Tale of Dreams Season 4 Season 4, Episode 1: A Special Announcement Season 4, Episode 2: Season 4, Episode 3: Season 4, Episode 4: Season 4, Episode 5: The Yule Ball Season 4, Episode 6: Season 4, Episode 7: Season 4, Episode 8: Season 4, Episode 9: Season 4, Episode 10: Season 4, Episode 11: Season 4, Episode 12: Season 4, Episode 13: Season 5 Season 5, Episode 1: Season 5, Episode 2: Dolls Season 5, Episode 3: The World That Could've Been Season 5, Episode 4: Season 5, Episode 5: Season 5, Episode 6: Season 5, Episode 7: Season 5, Episode 8: Season 5, Episode 9: Season 5, Episode 10: Season 5, Episode 11: The 13th Floor Season 5, Episode 12: Season 5, Episode 13: Season 6 Season 6, Episode 1: Season 6, Episode 2: The Apocalypse Season 6, Episode 3: Radioactive Season 6, Episode 4: As Dark as Day Season 6, Episode 5: Reunion Day Season 6, Episode 6: The Time of Life Season 6, Episode 7: Magic and Sight Season 6, Episode 8: Victory of Us Season 6, Episode 9: Season 6, Episode 10: An Army of Light Season 6, Episode 11: Season 6, Episode 12: Season 6, Episode 13: